Final Fantasy: The Unknown
by Gabe4554
Summary: Years before Yunalesca and her beloved husband defeated Sin, there was another summoner and his gaurdians that defeated Sin. This...is his story...
1. Lace and Barca

This is my first story and it might be bad and if it is tell me the things I made wrong ………

I don't own Yunalesca or Sin or Final Fantasy. If I did I wouldn't be 13… right?

Based on Final Fantasy the unknown 

Nobody remembers the first real defeaters, everyone thinks it was Yunalesca and her beloved husband and they made it through with all love… but everyone is wrong it was me.

You could call me guardian of the earth, only because people around the world count on me. I wont tell you what but it is for a good reason. My only guardian Barca and I grew up in a little town called Marcania. We were always battling each other with weapons. He always used a scythe and I always used a sword and somehow he always….. always won. He entered a tournament in Zanarkand "the biggest city in the world" one day that was for special training with scythes from a great teacher named Garnith Naomi. In the first match he had he used his scythe to kill and the scythe did it's job of stabbing but it stunk at defense, so he got bruised up… badly. His black leather coat was slashed through and he bled there. He also was bleeding where the other Scythe man cut his leg. He only won because his scythe blocked one and the sword went flying out of his hands and Barca had the chance to stab him. The other man got down on his knees and fell to the ground, blood everywhere. 

Watching the other men he figured that he probably wouldn't win. The other men knew how to defend. Special swordsman teachers trained them but since Barca and I grew up in a poor small town there were never any "teachers" never mind Scythe teachers. In the next match he walked into the arena thinking he was going to die and he fought his heart out "literally" the guy stabbed him in the heart and lungs but luckily… very luckily I should say they were able to bring him to the hospital and stitch his heart and lungs. As a result from then to today he still has breathing problems and always talks with a raspy voice. When he entered the same tournament he won because of anger, but the teacher told him not to fight with anger after he beat everybody. Many trainers because of winning his reward of money then taught him. Now he's my guard and we'll defeat Sin together and no not with love like Yunalesca but with pure hard core fighting skills. 

We set sail today to Macarania, which is north of here. We are going to get my first "Aeon." His name is Ifrit. He is the Aeon of fire. Once we get to the temple I pray and pray until he offers me his guidance then we leave to go to fight sin……


	2. Sin Attacks The Journey Begins

The next chapter of FF The unknown, Tell me how you like it or ill stare at you like this for a long time 0_o. WRITE REVIEWS!!!!!!! 

            I don't own Sin, Yunalesca or anyone from the Video Game FFX. Lets all clap for the people who I own. YAY CLAP CLAP!!!! 

            I heard crashes on the bottom of the ship so I am running up to the deck (don't worry he's not crazy, or stupid for that matter.) I was on the deck I ran around it once or twice not hearing any sound, but that's when I saw Barca jump literally 25 feet out of the water then I saw a tentacle reach out of the water and grab Barca and bring him down into the water. I had no other choice I jumped in going after Barca and that crazy demon that grabbed him. I kept swimming but thanks for me the only spell my father taught me was how to keep my breath under water so I used it. Watera shonyro loshyus GOMYUS! I screamed while under water and all of a sudden I felt gill pop out of my neck and I could breath. I kept swimming when I saw a big black object pass behind me. I looked and I stayed in my position for a while. However, like a minute later I saw the massive beast appear before me. He had 3 tentacles and in one he was holding Barca. He had a big head and GIANT teeth and was blue. But wait BARCA COOULDNT BREATH. He drowned I gave him the spell. Watera shonyro loshyus GOMYUS. I saw him breath again. He wasn't totally woken up but he could breath at least. I fought with the giant beast I used flaming fist. It set my hand on fire and gave me a lot of strength. I punched the beast and made it go flying into a wall behind it. The beast dropped Barca and I went and swam for him. I grabbed onto Barca's hand and he woke up. I started swimming away but it was no use the giant beast came and swam in front of us. Barca was mad, (uh oh) so he used Scythe's Slash. He threw his scythe up into the air grabbed it in swinging position and swung the scythe and the beast went flying in the opposite direction of them. He soon became a blur. (See; don't mess with Barca when he's mad.) 

            While swimming up I took off the spell and we swam for the rest of the way holding our breath. When we got up on the deck I screamed WHY DID U GO DOWN THERE! He said that that huge tentacle of the beast pulled him down and he couldn't contain it alone.  We both sat down almost asleep from fighting the beast. We ordered fried wheat, (our favorite food as a kid) ate it and both fell asleep. I had a weird dream about Sin… and I was fighting him. I couldn't beat him and I came close to dieing. I got away when Barca gave his life for me. He grew into a huge Aeon and he told me to get away. I did get away however a huge boulder came crashing down on me and that is when I woke up. I heard men screaming, I thought it was just a problem with one of men like he was sick or something so I kept my eyes closed because I wanted to go back to bed. However, I was wrong I then heard a man scream SIN!!!!!!!! I woke up and a huge ball of what seemed like water was right in front of me. Barca was told me it was Sin and I became afraid. Sin shot out sin spawn and there were huge black like bodies that were almost the shape of an ant but they had wings. Barca began slashing through everything and I began setting everything on fire because fire attacks were the only attacks I knew. I used Fire and Fira. I set everything that was wood on fire in front of me and threw it at the creatures and eventually we got through them. We were running. Faster and faster we worked our way through the broken wood and that's when Sin grabbed Barca and I and sent us…….. 


End file.
